


Game, Set, Match...Love?

by Lara234



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tennis, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kara is a pro tennis player, Lena is a thirsty spectator, One Shot, SuperCorp, Tennis, Wimbledon - Freeform, bit of angst, minor agent reign, minor smut, mon-el is a jerk here, mostly just a ball of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara234/pseuds/Lara234
Summary: Lena wasn't expecting much from her trip to London. Crappy weather and funny accents maybe. She definitely didn't expect to be sat in the Royal Box at Wimbledon, thirsting over one of the female tennis players.Rising superstar Kara Danvers, can't help but notice the beautiful woman in the crowd that won't stop staring at her.Or the Tennis AU where Kara and Lena fall hopelessly in love in the midst of one of the grandest sports tournaments in the world.Expect Fluff, Angst, Laughs and a little Smut here and there.





	Game, Set, Match...Love?

Lena had never known weather like this in London.

Usually the British climate consisted of cold air, dark clouds and lots of rain, which was a stark contrast to the sunny, hot temperatures of National City. In California Lena could wear a paper thin dress and she could still find herself struggling not to sweat in the heat.

Her previous encounters with the British summertime often found her packing pantyhose, sweaters and thick coats, oh and of course an _umbrella._

And of course she’d expected the same for this trip, which is why she was sat on her private jet in a smart woolen skirt styled with a turtleneck sweater and a long burgundy winter coat. It was only as the plane landed in Heathrow, with the captain informing her of the climate outside, did she realize what a mistake that was.

London, and the rest of the UK, was in the midst of a month long heat wave with temperatures soaring over 86 degrees Fahrenheit and no rain in sight.

Lena scolded herself at not checking the weather forecast beforehand. With Jess on vacation it had been the one time she packed her own suitcase and she’d somehow managed to get that terribly wrong. As the plane maneuvered its way towards the gate, Lena popped into the bathroom to take off her tights, coat and sweater, leaving her in her white cotton blouse and skirt.

Sam was going to have a field day with this.

Lena was staying in London for a week to inspect L-Corp’s new UK branch, which she had left her old college friend, Sam, in charge of. To be honest, this was more of a vacation trip of sorts; they only had a handful of conferences spread across the next seven days, the rest of the time was to relax and catch up.

Sam was waiting for Lena as she disembarked the plane, stepping down the stairs and onto the sweltering tarmac, where her friend was waiting with a black Mercedes. 

Avoiding passport control and baggage reclaim was one advantage of being a multimillionaire CEO.

Sam couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Lena being overdressed for the British weather.

“I see you didn’t get the memo about the heat wave?” she teased as she pulled Lena into a warm embrace.

“It’s nice to see you too Sam,” Lena drawled, returning the hug before the two women got into the car.

 

* * *

 

 

After a brief pit stop at Knightsbridge to get Lena some more appropriate clothes, the black Mercedes pulled up at the five star hotel the CEO had rented for the week. The bellboys of _Claridge’s_ were already waiting for their arrival as they pulled up, walking over to the car doors to help Lena and Sam out as they gave the women a pleasant greeting.

  
Lena had booked out the Royal Suite, and it was perhaps one of most spectacular rooms she’d ever seen.

As she stepped in through the entrance, she felt as though she had been transported to the grandeur of the Victorian Age. The walls were adorned with 19th-century French architectural prints, and in the corner of the living room there was a fine carved wood and marble fireplace, where the bellboys had left her luggage. But the pièce de résistance was the elegant grand piano situated in the entrance hall waiting to be played.

Sam’s eyes were bulging and her mouth was wide open in awe as Lena led her through the suite, discarding her shopping bags on the floor.

“Jesus Christ...and I thought my apartment in Kensington was impressive. Lena this room is incredible!”

“Well you know there’s an extra bedroom, you and Ruby are welcome to stay,” the CEO offered.

“No I don’t want to intrude; you need some relaxation time in-between these conferences. And trust me; you do not want that spoiled by a pre-teen running around.

“About those conferences, when did you say the first one was? Tomorrow?” Lena asked as her fingers traced the white ivory keys on the piano.

“Tomorrow morning at 11am; it’s the renewable energy one, press and investors will be there and yadda, yadda,” Sam explained as she all but jumped on the leather sofa by the fireplace. “Soooo I was going to suggest something that we can do in the mean time.”

“Oh no,” Lena chuckled, sitting down next to her friend. “This can’t end well.”

Sam rolled her eyes before continuing, “Well, you know how L-Corp is an official supplier to Wimbledon?”

Lena gave her a questioning look, “Yes? As we are with many other events across the globe?”

“Yes, well... we’ve been given an invite to attend the women’s semi final match this afternoon...in the Royal Box.”

“So you want us to go watch tennis? In this heat?” The CEO questioned. Lena was seriously concerned about the possibility of her pale skin burning.

“Yeah! The match is between World Number Two, Imra Ardeen, and the new up and coming superstar, Kara Danvers!”

“You say that like it’s of interest to me.”

“Just...please can we go? There’ll be champagne!” the other woman offered, giving Lena a smug little grin. “We might even get to see royalty.”

“Since when have you been into Tennis?”

“S-Since like forever!” Sam stuttered, as she averted Lena’s gaze.

“Sam...” The CEO chided, cocking an eyebrow. “What’s the real reason?”

Her friend sighed, and started blushing as she began to explain how she’d matched this woman on Tinder a week ago, who’d turned out to be none other than a tennis coach for one of the Wimbledon players.

The girl, _Alex_ , and the CFO had flirted via text, and through that Sam had learned that she was coach to the Kara Danvers. And when Sam had received the invitation to the Royal Box for the very same game Alex’s sister would be playing in…well, she could hardly resist not going.

“-and I may have told her that we were both going to be there for the semi-final.”

“Right,” Lena said, running her hand through her hair. “You basically want me there as your wing woman?”

“Maaaaybe?” Sam squeaked.

“Oh okay fine,” Lena relented as Sam punched the air in victory. “Let me just change into a dress and get my hat, I’ll burn red like a lobster otherwise.”

“Uhhh...”

“What is it Sam?” Lena demanded.

“Well, um, t-there’s a thing about the Royal Box... _dress code wise_.”

“Okay?”

“Ladies aren’t allowed hats.”

“What!?”

 

* * *

 

Lena was not happy by the time they reached their seats.

She’d had to pull a love struck Sam away from Alex Danvers in the foyer, but not before the coach had invited them to join her for traditional post-match tea.

The sun was beating down on the crowd. The humidity was awful and made it seem like it was 110 degrees Fahrenheit instead of 86. After the horror of finding out about Wimbledon’s weird, unspoken but still expected-to-abide-by dress code, Lena had been dreading being sat out in the sun for two, three, maybe even four hours. Which is why she found herself caked in SPF 50 sunscreen, hat-less, with nothing but a thin shawl draped over her shoulders to protect herself.

As they entered the Royal Box, Lena had to bite back her anger when she spotted Emma Watson two rows down wearing...you guessed it...a white boater hat. To make matters worse, Sam had failed to mention the other rule of Wimbledon which stated that drinks couldn’t be consumed on Centre Court.

So Lena found herself wedged between her friend, who was busy making goo-goo eyes at Alex Danvers across the court, and some stuffy British politician who kept trying to ‘mansplain’ the ins and outs of engineering to her as if she wasn’t the CEO of L-Corp. And this was all without a glass of champagne or Pimms in her hand.

_‘Kill me now.’_

Lena just prayed that the match would be over quickly. The little she knew of tennis, showed that odds favored Imra Ardeen over Kara Danvers. Everyone, including Lena, had heard of the world number two; you could hardly watch TV without Imra’s bright smile popping up in a commercial for Adidas or Nivea. The media often snapped the Indian born star hanging in her free time with Beyoncé at a Basketball game, featuring in Snapchats with Kim Kardashian or dating soccer players like Ronaldo.

Celebrity status aside, Imra’s tennis prowess was also commendable. Six grand slam titles, including victories over players like Serena and Sharapova. So yeah, Lena had heard of the woman.

Kara Danvers was a different story.

She had come out of nowhere, Lena had heard name before, knew tidbits about the new American blood that was flying up the rankings. Making a name for herself, especially with her two grand slam wins at the Australian and French Opens earlier this year. Fans called her the ‘ _Girl of Steel_ ,’ for her cool and calm demeanor on the court; critics said she was simply a ‘flash in the pan.’

But she had made it to Wimbledon, the most prestigious event in tennis, and she was seeded 15th. Not bad for someone who was a relative outsider last year. Young as she was, and somewhat inexperienced and there were rumors that perhaps her game wasn’t big enough yet, but the media were all over her, tipping her as the nations secret weapon; a _Supergirl_ of tennis.

With these two talented women playing each other today, Lena highly doubted the match would only last two sets. Hopefully that sunscreen would stand the test of time.

Next to her, Sam giggled before turning back to Lena looking like giddy teenage girl. Lena resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend, she was happy that Sam had found someone that made her this happy. The same couldn’t be said for her own love life.

“You’re blushing like a schoolgirl Sam,” she teased the other woman, whose eyes were focused back on Alex.

“I know,” Sam sighed dreamily. “Is it bad that I don’t care?”

Lena chuckled.

“Not at all. Though you might have to stop soon, the players will be coming out and I doubt Alex can get distracted like this during the match.”

Sure enough, Lena was right. Alex gave Sam a final small wave and wink before returning her attention to the court, where the players were about to emerge from the tunnel.

“Kill-joy,” Sam grumbled, slumping back in her seat with a slight smile on her lips. “We’re taking up Alex’s offer of afternoon tea later, right?”

“We’ll see. I don’t want you to leave me by myself as soon as you lay eyes on her.”

“Hardly, besides you might get too distracted by her sister to care what we’re doing,” Sam gave her a sly look.

“What-”

Lena was cut off by the cheering that erupted around the court as Imra and Kara stepped into the spotlight. Imra was getting the usual screams and chants from her fans, but what surprised Lena, was the reception Kara Danvers was receiving.

She walked out to thunderous applause. The fans loved her. They truly loved her. Lena cocked her head as Kara bounced onto the court, her short white pleated skirt swaying as she moved.

The CEO couldn’t stop her eyes from running down the player’s lightly tanned legs, and those arms…defined muscle that was somehow so feminine. When Kara turned around to wave at the crowd, it was almost as if Lena saw the moment in slow motion. The smile hit her like an unstoppable ace, then their eyes met and Lena felt like she was looking right into the depths of the ocean with the blue irises that were staring at her.

And then Kara flashed her a wink with a cheeky look, as if she knew Lena had been ogling her from the crowd all this time. The CEO’s heart melted as her pulse quickened. How on Earth was this woman having such an effect on her?

“Lena you’re gaping like a fish, real subtle,” Sam whispered in her ear as they stood and clapped.

“T-That’s _Kara Danvers_?” Lena rasped, as the applause died down and the audience sat back in their seats.

“Remember two seconds ago when I said you’d get distracted by Alex’s sister? I was so right.”

The CEO hated to admit it, but Sam was so right. She barely took any notice of anything her friend said during the entire match.

Lena couldn’t take her eyes off Kara, every serve, every volley; every single shot she made was perfect. Perfect. Her technique was flawless and the completely opposite of her opponent. Imra was all aggression; she stared down the blonde and used her racket like a weapon. But it didn’t faze Kara.

She was so light on her feet she practically danced around the court, and she never put a foot wrong. Her instincts were keen and well honed. Her enthusiasm was wholly infectious. She laughed at her own mistakes and made jokes with the ball boys, whose names she had already memorized so they were all instantly in love with her.

Truth be told, Lena was too.

She didn’t leave her seat once. Even with the glare of the sun, and the sweltering heat. Lena gritted her teeth and shuffled uncomfortably in her chair as the fabric of her dress stuck to her leg, and as the small beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. She simply couldn’t miss a second of watching Kara Danvers in motion.

Even when they had the changeover and Sam suggested they go grab a drink during the break. Lena had dismissed her as her eyes remained focused on Kara, who was taking the time to recover with a sports drink. Lena swore that Kara was glancing up to the Royal Box and looking at her too.

They stayed for the entire game and saw Kara win 2-1 in what was possibly the biggest upset of the entire tournament. As friendly as Kara’s demeanor was, she was hungry and Lena saw the love of winning on her face as she raised her hands in the air in response to the crowd calling out her name.

Lena was doing just that, jumping out of her seat to cheer and applaud the blonde. It probably didn’t fall under Royal Box etiquette, but quite frankly she didn’t care. Her enthusiasm didn’t go I unnoticed; just as she was about to leave the court, Kara turned her head and grinned at Lena; a faint blush on her cheeks.

It was no surprise that Lena found herself eagerly going with Sam for afternoon tea in the Players’ Lounge. She was not going to miss a chance to get a glimpse of this tennis player that had caught her attention, especially considering it had been so long since she ‘let loose’ so to speak. This was meant to be a vacation…sort of.

The Players’ lounge was not as grand as Lena was expecting but it was still quintessentially British. Butlers walked around with flutes of champagne and canapés consisting of scones, sandwiches and cakes. In the corner on a table there were cups of hot tea and glasses of Pimms and lemonade set aside for refreshments. A set of bi-folding doors had been opened so guests could go outside onto the balcony and enjoy the sun. Lena spotted none other than Sir Ian McKellen and Patrick Stewart chatting away on a pair of deck chairs, munching on some strawberries and cream.

The CEO’s attention was drawn to the big TV screen, which was showing Cat Grant’s post match interview with Kara. Lena subconsciously bit her lip and watched intently at the screen.

“ ** _Kiera Danvers, you-”_**

**_“It’s Kara actually.”_ **

**_“Kiera, that’s what I said. You have just had a fantastic match, and now you’re in the final on Saturday. How do you feel?”_ **

**_“Amazing! Today was a great result for me. I made a few mistakes with my backhand, and Imra is a really tough opponent but I kept my cool and it paid off.”_ **

**_“People are already talking about Saturday’s final, with you playing your old rival and Number 4 seed, Leslie Willis. I take it you’re not hoping for a repeat of last year’s European Open?”_ **

**_“Definitely not. It’ll be a real challenge, but I think my form has improved so much since I lost in Rome to her. I’m confident I can do this.”_ **

**_“And if you win on Saturday, you only have the American Open separating you from being one of the few players in history to win all four major championships within a single calendar year. That must be surreal for you.”_ **

**_“It is crazy yeah, but right now I’m not focusing on that…”_ **

Sam appeared beside Lena, breaking the CEO out of her trance, and handed her a glass of fizz.

“So, you gonna talk about your crush on the Wimbledon finalist?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lena replied, feigning ignorance as she took a sip of the champagne.

“Oh don’t play coy Lee,” Sam said. “I know you, and right now the vibe I’m getting is that you want to take Kara Danvers back to your hotel room and-”

“ _Shhhh!_ ” Lena hissed. “So maybe I do, but let’s not announce that to the entire room! Besides, I highly doubt she’s even into women, she was dating some male tennis player called Mike Matthews last year.”

“You know bisexuals exist right? I mean, hello, exhibit A!” Sam exclaimed, pointing to herself. “How do you know about her love life? Have you been stalking her Wikipedia page?”

Lena didn’t reply, instead she grimaced and she proceeded to down the rest of her drink. Sam laughed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Oh Lee,” she giggled. “You have it bad don’t you?”

“Hey Sam!”

The women turned round to the voice, only to see Alex Danvers walk through the crowds of people with a bright smile on her face. Lena also noticed Kara was nowhere to be seen beside her.

“Alex hey! What a match!” Sam beamed.

“I know! Kara’s in the finals!” Alex said excited. “I’m so proud of her!”

“Where is Kara anyway? Lena’s being dying to meet her favorite tennis player,” Sam asked, giving her friend an evil smirk.

“Oh really? I thought you said earlier you weren’t into tennis Lena?” Alex said confused.

“Well after that match, she’s changed her mind, haven’t you?” Sam replied, looking smug.

“Yeah…K-Kara’s something else,” Lena stuttered, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks before grabbing another glass of champagne.

Alex gave Sam a look, before the pair broke out into more laughter. Lena groaned internally. Having Kara’s sister know about her thirst was not something she wanted.

“Well you can meet her shortly Lena, she’s just finishing up her post match cool down,” Alex hummed before something behind the two women caught her eye. “Oh actually she’s here now.”

Lena and Sam glanced behind to see the woman of the hour enter the lounge to thunderous applause. Kara was dressed in a crisp white t-shirt, a grey Wimbledon branded hoodie, black sweatpants with her racket bag slung over her shoulder and somehow she still looked ravishing in Lena’s eyes.

The blonde smiled almost awkwardly at the praise the guests were showing her, a stark contrast to the confidence she’d had on the courts. Sam and Alex whispered among themselves as Lena watched the tennis superstar. Kara made small talk with a few guests before she made a beeline for the canapés on offer, a heavenly look on her face as she inhaled about three cheese sandwiches in one go.

Alex tapped Lena on the shoulder and started walking towards Kara, indicating she should follow.

“C’mon I’ll introduce you to your celebrity crush.”

“She’s not my-”

“Uh-huh,” Alex deadpanned.

Kara had just started on her fourth sandwich as the group approached her.

“Kara,” Alex said, making the blonde whip her head round with a mouth full of food. “This is Sam.”

“Sam as in the…Sam you were….talking to on…Tinder?” Kara asked in-between bites.

“Yeah, that Sam,” Alex said, somewhat embarrassed.

The blonde swallowed her food and dusted her hands free of crumbs. Her face lit up in excitement as she engulfed Sam in a massive bear hug.

“I’m so happy we’re finally meeting! Alex has spoke about you non-stop!”

“Oh has she now?” Sam replied, raising an eyebrow at the tennis coach.

“Uh…yeah and…um…this is Lena Luthor, she’s a big fan.”

Kara locked eyes with the CEO for the millionth time that day and gave her a dazzling smile as recognition kicked in. The awkwardness before was replaced with the same air of confidence Kara had about her on the court. Lena felt her face flush as Kara stepped forward and gave her a hug too, but one that was gentler, almost intimate. Sam and Alex sniggered in the background, before Lena heard them leave to go get more drinks.

“Nice to put a name to my number one fan in the stands who couldn’t take her eyes off me,” the blonde whispered seductively into the CEO’s ear.

Lena felt her legs go to jelly, but she tried to remain composed under the tennis player’s scrutiny. This effect Kara was having on her was baffling. Usually in all her previous relationships or encounters, she was the one in control, the one who took charge and flirted relentlessly. The way Kara made her feel was something completely new. And Lena was excited about it.

“Well I have to see that my investment into the tournament is proving to be a good one,” Lena retorted, regaining some composure from before.

Kara’s face faltered for a second, looking like she was thinking deeply about something, under her eyes widened.

“Lena Luthor as in the Lena Luthor of L-Corp?” she gasped.

The CEO’s heart sunk. This was where the accusations and disgust would come hurling her way. Three years since she took over after her brother’s crimes, and she was still feeling the backlash. No doubt Kara was horrified at meeting the sister of America’s most heinous criminal mastermind.

“Is that a problem?” Lena asked with a little venom in her voice, building her walls up to protect herself.

“Oh no, no, no Miss Luthor…it’s just…you’re sponsoring the tournament right?” Kara stumbled. “I should have been a bit more…uh… _formal_ around you! You know, like maybe not being so inappropriate or unprofessional…I’m really sorry, I’ve been trying to work on my public image for things like this, and now I’m rambling and golly you must think I’m a total idiot.”

The blonde groaned and held her face in her hands. It was totally adorable, so Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at how flustered Kara was getting. She gently pried the player’s hands away, and gave them a small squeeze before letting go.

“Don’t worry about it Kara, I’m just here as a tennis fan today.”

Kara visibly exhaled, readjusting the racket bag strap on her arm.

“For a second there I thought I’d messed up big time. I mean L-Corp made my racket, and if I’d insulted you that could've been my sponsorship deal out the window!”

“Oh I don’t think I could have let go of such a _valuable client_ ,” Lena flirted, noticing the effect it had on Kara. “Besides, to tell you the truth it’s quite refreshing for you to not recognize me for the other thing L-Corp is famous for.”

“You mean your brother?” Kara questioned softly, to which Lena nodded.

“Let’s just say it’s not entirely uncommon for people to treat me different as soon as they hear the last name ‘Luthor.’”

“That’s awful Lena, I’m so sorry,” Kara replied sincerely, with such empathy that it made a wave of relief wash over the CEO.

She gripped the champagne glass in her hand, feeling the self pity build up inside. Yet somehow, Kara’s calming presence helped. Lena felt like she could tell the blonde anything.

“I wish people would judge me on my own merits, after all I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family, you know?”

Kara reached over and lightly grabbed Lena’s free hand. For a tennis player, the other woman’s hands were surprisingly soft.

“I hear you, I know it’s not the same circumstance, but I can relate. Everyone right now is expecting so much of me in my career and what my next move is, and they keep comparing me to other players. It gets overwhelming when people expect me to be the ‘ _Supergirl_ ’ of tennis all the time. Sometimes I feel like I can’t just be regular ol’ Kara Danvers.”

“You have your sister though?”

“Yeah Alex is a lifesaver at times,” Kara smiled sadly, still holding Lena hand. “But other times she’s in coach mode and nothing is more important than tennis.”

“At least Alex cares, my mother pretends like she does but I’ll never be as good as her darling Lex…but hey sorry, you’ve just made it to the final of Wimbledon and here’s me wallowing in self pity.”

“Well in that case we can wallow together” Kara beamed, squeezing the CEO’s hand. “Or we can pull you out of that funk and celebrate?”

It was there and then Lena decided Kara Danvers was an actual angel on Earth.

“Why are you so incredible?” She wondered out loud.

“Wow, usually people only say that after I’ve slept with them,” Kara joked, flashing the CEO a cocky grin.

“Oh my god,” Lena said surprised as her mouth curved up into a one sided smile. “Who knew America’s new sweetheart isn’t as innocent as the newspapers have us believe.”

By this point, and Lena had no idea how it had happened, the pair of them had moved closer together. Electricity danced across the small space between them as they held each other’s gaze. Lena broke it when her eyes dropped and focused on Kara’s soft inviting mouth.

This was really not the right place or time to be doing this, especially surrounded by all these dignitaries, but the CEO felt herself throwing caution to the wind when the tennis player’s tongue dipped out and wet her lips expectantly.

“Well maybe there are lots of things you don’t know about me, _Miss Luthor_ ,” the blonde all but purred.

“Kara I-”

Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence. Instead she was rudely interrupted by some Wimbledon official in a smart green blazer, who tried hauling Kara away by the arm, mumbling something about a press conference. The trance was broken just like that.

“Whoa, whoa, Jeffrey!” Kara shouted out using the man’s name, because of course she was on a first name basis with every member of staff here. “Just give me a sec.”

“Duty calls?” Lena quipped, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Kara grumbled, before she started fidgeting nervously. “But um hey, if you’re not too busy tomorrow do you wanna join me at the practice courts? We could get a coffee or something afterwards?”

“Oh,” Lena sighed, and Kara’s face fell. “I’d love to but we have a conference for L-Corp at 11am. I know I’m meant to be on a sort of vacation, but, the CEO life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be I guess.”

“That’s a shame…I hope it goes well,” the blonde forced a smile.

“Thanks Kara,” Lena replied.

“I guess I’ll see you around?” Kara said, turning.

Internally Lena was screaming at herself to do something.

“Wait!” She shouted, as Kara turned back to face her. “I know we kind of only met each other like thirty minutes ago, but if you want to talk, about anything…tennis, life, you know.”

Lena rambled off causing the young tennis player to laugh. Kara picked up a napkin off one of the tables, grabbed a pen from Jeffrey who was still hovering nearby, and scribbled her number down. She flashed Lena a wink before handing her the napkin.

“I’ll take you up on that offer Lena,” Kara insisted before darting forward and pecking the CEO’s cheek. “Bye for now.”

“See ya,” Lena replied stunned, watching as Kara walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

She’d never admit it, but Lena Luthor had spent most of the night scrolling through Kara Danvers’ social media. She had over 5 million followers, and her Instagram photos consisted mostly of food, dogs, and the occasionally angelic selfie, where she looked too damn adorable for her own good.

There was that one photo, Kara had uploaded, after a gym session, where she was wearing only a sports bra and shorts. The woman’s abs had nearly given Lena a heart attack!

She’d called it a night then, but not before she had a cold shower to calm her racing pulse.

This was not good. As CEO of L-Corp, she couldn’t afford to be pining over some pretty girl when her company was just starting to recover from Lex’s crimes. There was simply too much responsibility on the line.

Sure she could just sleep with the tennis player, like she so badly wanted, but that wasn’t fair on Kara, especially when the woman was focusing on the biggest event of her career. Plus Lena reckoned once she got in the blonde’s bed, she would never be able to leave.

So Lena decided she wouldn’t text Kara, and instead focused on the conferences coming up.

She didn’t know what had happened to Sam and Alex. The pair had ‘mysteriously disappeared' once Lena was distracted, and it was only after Kara’s exit did the CEO realize she’d been left to go home by herself. She suspected Alex and Sam had planned this, expecting something to happen between her and Kara.

Well their plan had backfired.

Of course her friend spilled everything to Lena the following morning during the ride to the conference. Sam and Alex had ended up having a night on the town and ended back at the CFO’s apartment, tipsy and…well, horny.

“-seriously, we were so loud Lena! I’m pretty sure Alex fell off the bed at one point , I thought we were going to wake Ruby up!” Sam exclaimed.

“Oh my god Sam, that’s just like your antics at college all over again!” The CEO replied, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. “So when are you next seeing her?”

“Some point over the next few days I think, that is if Kara’s all prepared for the final on Sunday. Speaking of which, what happened between you two?”

“Nothing, we talked for a while, she gave me a number and then I left,” Lena stated so matter-of -factly, brushing the statement aside as if it were nothing.

“She gave you her number? Result!” Sam squealed, clapping her hands in glee. “Lena this is great! You should totally hit her up, have you texted her?”

“No and definitely not.”

“What why? Kara is the hottest tennis player in the world right now! Plus you really like her; I can see you do Lee.”

“It doesn’t matter Sam, she’s a busy sports star, and I’m a CEO of a multimillion dollar company, there’s no way we’d have time for anything. Not to mention the sponsor sleeping with the player? Highly unprofessional.”

“Oh please, it’s the 21st century Lena, that’s hardly an excuse.”

“I barely know her!” The CEO snapped. “We spoke for what, thirty, maybe forty minutes? I’m not putting my heart on the line again for a stranger.”

“O-Okaaaaaaaay,” Sam drawled. “If you change your mind you could always take her back to your hotel room and get her out of your system?”

“No!”Look, just drop it Sam, please. Let’s just focus on this conference.”

Lena held her head in her hands and stared out the window. Sam pouted, before accepting her friend’s request.

The rest of the car journey was in silence.

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and gentleman, can we have one more round of applause for Miss Lena Luthor!”

Jack really knew how to work the crowd; Lena had to give him that. She’d just finished her speech to the multiple tech nerds, journalists and business investors who’d gathered for L-Corp’s conference and it had gone off without a hitch. The room echoed with the sound of clapping, as people congratulated her on her performance.

“Great speech Lena,” Jack praised, sliding up beside the CEO and swinging his arm round her waist as they posed for the various photos being taken. “People are really interested about this development.”

“And so they should be, we might have cracked the code to an efficient renewable energy source,” she smiled up at him.

Jack was a close friend. They’d known each other years, and had even given dating a try, until Lena realized she was definitely, 100% gay. He was based in London, where his company, Biomax, was working closely with L-Corp’s new UK branch on this particular project. So it was really good to see her old friend again.

After the photos were taken, Lena walked off the side of the stage as Jack continued speaking. Sam was waiting in the wings for her, and it looked like she was talking to someone?

The mysterious stranger had their back to Lena as she walked over to the two. Sam’s eyes lit up as she spotted the CEO, and grinned.

“Lena! You have a visitor!”

“I do?” Lena asked perplexed.

The mysterious stranger turned to face the CEO, and at first Lena didn’t recognize them.

It was a tall woman, dressed in a light blouse, tight pants and loafers on her feet. Half of her hair was braided so that it was pinned back from her face, whilst the rest of it fell in loose blonde curls to her shoulders. Perched on her nose was a pair of black rimmed glasses.

It was only when Lena looked beyond the lenses and saw the blue eyes behind did she realize who her visitor was.

“ _K-Kara_?” The CEO said shocked.

“The one and only!” the blonde replied, flashing her famous trademark smile.

“I didn’t recognize you!”

“Neither did I!” Sam chimed in. “I thought she was some pesky journalist trying to get an exclusive.”

“It’s the glasses isn’t it? They’re real handy for keeping a low profile out in public. You’d be surprised how many people don’t notice.”

“W-What are you doing here?” Lena rasped, suddenly feeling very nervous. “I t-thought you had training for tomorrow’s final?”

“I did, but I finished early and I really didn’t feel like sitting on centre court all day, watching my ex-boyfriend play Nadal in the men’s semis…” Kara explained, her face scrunching up to reveal this adorable crinkle on her brow at the mention of her Ex. “So I figured I’d come see your conference!”

“Oh…c-cool,” Lena squeaked, finding herself unable to form sentences.

“It was really good by the way. Your speech I mean,” the blonde praised.

“Thanks?”

An awkward silence fell amongst them. Sam nudged Lena in her side, urging her to do or say something. Lena didn’t get the hint and instead just glared at Sam. The CFO rolled her eyes and hatched out a plan herself.

“So Kara, you hungry?” Sam asked.

“You kidding? I’m _always hungry._ ” The blonde stated, patting her stomach.

“Great! Lena hasn’t eaten yet so she’s free to go with you!”

“ _Sam!_ ” Lena hissed. “I can’t…the conference!”

“No you finished your part for the day, you’re free for the rest of the afternoon.”

“But-”

“Oh look, there’s my cue, enjoy girls!” Sam said, ignoring Lena, and walking onto the stage where Jack was waiting to start the next segment.

Lena couldn’t believe what had just happened. Sam was being too crafty for her own good. Kara shuffled awkwardly next to her, and suddenly Lena felt very guilty for trying to avoid spending time with the tennis player.

“So…food?” Kara half heartedly smiled.

“I could eat,” Lena replied shyly. “Where did you have in mind?”

“There’s these amazing markets in Camden. Want to go?

“Sure, lead the way Miss Danvers.”

 

* * *

 

  
The driver took Lena and Kara to the markets in Camden Lock. Lena taking in all the sights and sounds, and smells that London had to offer. Lena caught Kara drooling over the food, looking like she wanted to eat everything.

“You want a slice?” Kara asked her, as they stumbled across a stall selling authentic Neapolitan pizza.

Lena nodded her head, and watched as Kara bought them a slice each, handing her one.

“You’re allowed to eat this?” Lena questioned as Kara stuffed the food into her mouth.“Pizza wouldn’t strike me as having much nutritional value.”

“Well...no, not really, but I love food. You can’t stop me eating. If I eat too much, I just have to hit the gym or courts for longer.”  
“Does Alex know that? I assume you must have some strict diet regime being a pro-athlete?”

“What Alex doesn’t know, won’t kill her,” the blonde replied with a naughty look.

“You are _so bad_ , Kara.”

The two women strolled around the canals, enjoying the sunshine, before perching on a bench to finish their food.

“You know, this is the first free time I’ve had to myself since I got to London,” Kara admitted.

“Have you and Alex not explored the city since you got here?”

“Nope, it’s been nothing but workouts, practice and matches,” Kara explained before she continued. “Alex has looked after me ever since I was adopted, and she’s the only reason I don’t go crazy with all this madness, but sometimes I just wish she’d let me cut loose and enjoy it all.”

“You’re adopted?” Lena asked to which Kara nodded her head. “That makes two of us.”

Kara reached her hand and placed it over the CEO’s.

“Are you annoyed that Sam made you come with me?” Kara whispered.

“I was. At first,” Lena admitted. “But now I’m glad she made me come.”

Lena turned her palm around and laced her fingers through the tennis player’s.

“I’m glad too.” Kara grinned.

Lena watched as the blonde smiled at her. God she wanted to kiss her right now. But she knew she shouldn’t, once the conferences were over, she was flying back to National City and Kara would be continuing to jet set the world with the sport she loved. It wasn’t fair on either of them.

They were interrupted by a small girl, no older than six, who timidly approached them holding a tennis ball and pen to her chest. Her mother was waiting behind her.

“Excuse me, M-Miss Kara?”

Kara turned to look at Lena, saying sorry in a whisper, before focusing on the young fan.

“Hi there! What’s your name?”

“Hayley...can you sign my ball please?” the girl asked, holding out the items for Kara.

“Sure no problem! Anything for my number one fan!” the blonde beamed enthusiastically as she signed the ball for Hayley, scribbling a love heart on the end of her signature.

“Miss Danvers,” the mother interrupted politely. “You don’t mind taking a photo with Hayley do you?”

“Of course not.”

Kara kneeled beside the girl, as her Mom took the picture of them both.

“Thank you,” Hayley replied, giving Kara a hug before running back to her Mom in glee.

“You’re good with kids,” Lena said looking up at the player with awe in her eyes.

“If I can make their day by posing for a photo, I’m happy to do that,” Kara replied, holding out her hand for Lena to take as they both started walking again.

“You really are something else Kara.”

“T-Thanks,” the blonde said, feeling bashful before returning to her normal goofy self. “You up for a little sightseeing?”

“You bet!”

 

* * *

 

  
They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Lena wasn’t sure how they managed to fit in so many sights in one afternoon. They were constantly hopping on and off the Tube, taking in the spectacular views on the London Eye, being amazed by the three-thousand year old mummies in the British Museum and even posing with the ever so stoic Queen’s guard in Whitehall.

Then Kara really pulled out the stops when she led Lena up to the scenic Kensington Roof Gardens for afternoon tea. The pair sat secluded amongst the plants and pink flamingos (yes pink flamingos) and sipped on tea, feeling like Royalty as they watched the sun begin to set.

  
Eventually they made their way back towards Lena’s hotel, the blonde insisting on walking the CEO home. Kara stopped every now and then to take photos when people recognised her, but otherwise they were left to stroll through the pristine, quaint streets.

They eventually made it back to the hotel. They both jumped into the elevator, being pushed to the back when a large group of Japanese businessmen came in.  
Lena stood next to Kara, and she felt the player’s hand touching hers. She acted on impulse and linked their fingers with together. Lena gave Kara a shy smile and looked at her from the corner of her eye.

When the businessmen exited the lift, the CEO stepped to the side, but her hand was still linked with Kara’s. When she reached her floor, she began to walk out, unlinking her hand when Kara walked with her. Both said nothing, until they reached the entrance to the suite.

Lena hovered round the entrance, not quite wanting the blonde to leave.

“Thank you for today Kara, it was lovely,” she said, biting her bottom lip.

“I’m sorry about the fans,” the blonde apologized, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry you have to deal with it in the first place. It must be hard sometimes, considering this has happened to you so fast.”

“I have a confession to make,” Kara revealed, edging towards the CEO.

“You do?” Lena played dumb, eyes daring the tennis player to make a move.

“Earlier on, when we were sat on the bench...if we didn’t get interrupted, I would have kissed you.”

“ _Oh really_?” she teased, voice husky.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kara trailed off, moving closer to her.

This time Lena lifted her hand to Kara’s face, brushing aside a strand of hair that fell over her face. She then moved her hands behind the blonde’s head, running her fingers through Kara’s loose hair as the tennis player pushed forward, crashing their lips together.

She gave her a hard kiss. A kiss that left Lena almost moaning into her mouth, wanting more.

Lena’s legs nearly gave way as soon as their bodies touch, Kara pushing them both against the suite door until Lena’s back is hitting it and she finally lets out a whimper as the blonde’s tongue meets hers.

It feels so damn good to just give into the urges that had been plaguing Lena since she laid eyes on the tennis player. All these doubts she’d been having, disappeared in an instant.

Unfortunately their kiss came to an untimely end when the pair are broken out of their lustful dance by the high pitched sound of Lena’s ringtone coming from her blazer pocket. The CEO groaned in frustration before reluctantly pulling away from Kara’s lips.

“Sorry, it could be important,” she apologized before answering the unknown call. “Lena Luthor speaking.”

**_“Lena, it’s Alex, is my sister with you? Her phone’s switched off.”_ **

“Umm y-yeah, two seconds,” Lena replied confused, before holding out the cell phone for Kara to take. “It’s for you.”

Lena watched and tried to hold back her amusement when Kara physically recoiled when she held the phone up to her ear. Alex’s shouts were so loud that Lena could hear them muffled through the speaker.

_**“KARA DANVERS! YOU CANNOT BEGIN TO KNOW HOW PISSED OFF I AM AT YOU!”** _

“H-Hey Alex, now please let me explain-” Kara began, whispering an apology to Lena as she walked halfway down the corridor out of earshot.

After a few minutes of heated discussion, Kara hung up the call and dragged her feet back to Lena.

“Sorry Lena, I’m going to have to go,” Kara said softly, handing the phone back to the CEO.

“Is everything alright?”

“Well,” Kara chuckled. “I might have been telling a little white lie when I said I’d finished practice early...”

“What?”

“Yeah so, I didn’t go to practice at all.”

“ _Kara!_ ” Lena chastised. “You have the most important game of your career tomorrow!”

“I know, I know, but look, I’m in the best shape and form I can be in right now. Missing one practice isn’t going to hurt. Besides, I’ll just get a few hours in tomorrow before the match.”

“Well if you say so, I’d hate to think I’ve cost you the Wimbledon title.”

“Speaking of which,” Kara grinned, changing the subject. “I got you these.”

The blonde pulled out two tickets from her bag and handed them to the CEO.

“Are these seats for the final?” Lena asked, taking the tickets from Kara.

“You bet, in the Player’s Box with Alex, one for you and Sam,” Kara explained. “So you’ll come right?”

“Of course I will,” Lena smiled, pulling the woman in for another chaste kiss.

“Great! Um... I’d really love to stay but if I don’t go now Alex is going to make me run laps.”

“It’s fine Kara, just hold on a sec,” Lena said, using her thumb to try get rid of the red smudged on the player’s face. “My lipstick suits you.”

Kara giggled, before leaning forward and giving the CEO a peck on the cheek, similar to what she had done a day before in the Player’s Lounge when they met.

“Goodnight Lena.”

“Goodnight Kara.”

Kara should have walked down the hotel corridor to the elevator and left. But she didn’t. Instead she stood rooted to the spot before Lena, with the crinkle out in full force. If anything it looked like she was going to give herself a aneurysm

“Are you alright?’ Lena asked concerned.

“You know what…” Kara started, before she shook her head. “Fuck it!”

Determined, the blonde darted forward and placed another long kiss onto Lena’s lips, moving her hand to the CEO’s hair as she kissed her tight.

Lena grabbed fistfuls of Kara’s blouse, pulling their bodies together again. She moaned out loud as Kara’s hands slid from her hair and ran down her body until they settled on her ass, the blonde’s fingers digging into the softness she found.

Using her strength, the tennis player pushed Lena up against the door, lifting the CEO up so her legs were around Kara’s waist; she locked her ankles together and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck.

Lena pulled back, resting her head onto Kara’s, looking deep into her eyes. “I want you.”

The tennis player’s pupils dilated before her own eyes, and Kara beamed. The way she was looking at Lena nearly killed her. Her smile was warm and inviting.

“Keycard?” Kara rasped, setting Lena back down on the ground.

The woman moved with such speed to dig the keycard out of her purse, she nearly bowled Kara over. Fumbling slightly, Lena opened the door to the suite and pulled the blonde inside.

Channeling her ‘business mode’ she had for various board meetings and such, Lena confidently led Kara by the hand to one of the bedrooms, her hips swaying as she walked.

The tennis player barely had time to take in the grandeur of the room, before she was pushed against the foot of the bed, causing the blonde to lose her balance and fall onto the bed.

Lena whipped off her jacket and took Kara by surprise when she jumped onto her lap, straddling the woman as she kissed her again. Lena moved her hands to under Kara’s shirt, running her hands over the toned torso she’d been ogling on Instagram before she started pulling the garment off.

They broke from the kiss as the CEO pulled the shirt over Kara’s head, and threw it somewhere in the room.

“Are you sure about this Lena?” The blonde asked breathless when she looked at Lena who was starting to remove her own dress.

“Yes,” Lena replied throwing her lips back onto Kara’s in a passionate kiss.

The rest of the night is a hot, sweaty, passionate blur that ends with a string of profanities leaving Lena’s mouth as she sighs into Kara’s mouth whilst her whole body goes tight and her orgasm rips out of her.

 

* * *

 

  
Lena woke with Kara, naked, by her side with memories of the previous night running through her mind.

She watched as the blonde slept, remembering how she kissed her and held her. A smile couldn’t help but fall to her face. Lena snuggled closer to Kara, resting her head into the crook of her neck, placing small kisses.

“Mmmmm” Kara grumbled waking up.

“Good morning.” Lena whispered.

“Morning.” Kara replied opening her eyes as Lena placed her lips onto hers, giving her a morning kiss.

“Are we crazy?” The CEO asked.

“Why?” Kara questioned, unsure why she asked.

“We’ve known each other only two days! Yet I’m crazy about you,” Lena admitted nervously.

She was laying all her cards on the table, outcome be damned.

“And I’m crazy about you too Lena,” The blonde revealed. “Can we just stay in bed for the whole day?”

“No, we can’t…well you can’t. You have a tournament to win!” Lena stated excitedly, rolling out of the bed.

She looked to the floor, finding her clothes that were thrown on the ground in passion the night before.

“Alex will be waiting; she’s probably going to kill me herself for keeping you from practice. You should probably go,” Lena said frowning.

“I’d rather stay here.” Kara grumbled sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes.

“So would I. But I don’t want to be the reason why you’re rusty for your match today.” Lena smiled.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go, and I’ll win the match and then we are coming right back here and picking off from last night!” Kara grinned wickedly, dangling her legs off the bed. “You and Sam will be at the match right?”

“Of course,” Lena replied, leaning on the bed to give Kara her clothes and one last kiss before she left.

 

* * *

 

 

The weather that afternoon was a stark contrast to the past few days. The skies were overcast and grey, with the temperature dipping back into the low 60’s. The weather reports were forecasting heavy rain, with the possibility of it affecting the Ladies Final. For now, the thunderstorms were holding off, much to Lena’s relief.

She was strolling with Sam through the grounds towards Centre Court, ready to see Kara play her old rival Leslie ‘Livewire’ Willis for the title of Wimbledon champion. Their VIP seats were in the player’s box with Alex, meaning they could dress a lot more casual than last time, due to the relaxed dress code rules.

Of course, the CEO was still dressed to impress…a certain tennis player that was. She was wearing a low cut top, tight jeans, heeled boots and a dark red leather jacket. As they walked into the building, Lena pulled out her pocket mirror and quickly checked her make-up was still pristine.

Sam chuckled, “Wanting to make an impression on someone in particular Lena?”

“Maybe,” she replied coyly, popping the mirror back into her bag.

“How was your lunch date anyway?” Sam asked, emphasizing the meaning behind the word. “Alex told me Kara skipped practice, were you to blame for that?”

“Perhaps.”

“Alex also said she didn’t get back to her hotel room until this morning.”

“Mmm, it was a shame she had to leave _so early_ ,” Lena revealed, causing Sam’s jaw to drop.

“Oh my god, you and Kara?” Sam said. Lena nodded back eagerly, unable to contain the glee she as feeling. Sam let out an excited squeal of delight. “Well it’s about damn time you took my advice and had some fun! What was it like? Tell me everything!”

“It was… _amazing_ ,” Lena smiled dreamily, eyes glazing over as she remembered snippets from night she’d shared with the blonde.

“I’m not surprised, the body that girl has on her…wow.”

“I really like her Sam,” Lena admitted. “I’ve never felt like this before about anyone.”

“I’m so happy for you Lee, about time you found someone after everything you’ve been through.”

“No but like, I think I’m in love.”

“Shit, really Lena? I mean it’s only been-”

“Less than two days? I know! But I just have this feeling? That’s she’s the one, you know?”

“Awww!” Sam gushed, pulling her friend into a hug from the side. “Look at you Juliet, finding your very own Romeo!”

The two friends continued chatting away until they bumped into Alex, who handed them their VIP passes. The tennis coach gave Lena a menacing stare.

“You’re lucky I like you Luthor,” Alex seethed as she wrapped her arm around Sam’s waist.

“Go easy on them babe,” Sam chastised. “They’re happy.”

Alex sighed, shaking her head. The women entered the Player’s Lounge together and grabbed some flutes of champagne.

“Fortunately we managed to squeeze a little training in this morning, I’ve never seen Kara look so focused before,” the tennis coach confessed.

“Speaking of Kara, where is she? I’m sure Lena would love to wish her good luck,” Sam teased, causing Lena to swat her lightly on the arm.

“She should be in here actually, waiting for the press conference,” Alex said, glancing around for her sister.

“There she is!” Sam said, pointing to where the blonde was stood chatting happily away. “Next to that guy, the other tennis player.”

Kara was stood with her racket bag slung over her back. She was wearing all white, as was the protocol for players at Wimbledon, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with any loose strands being kept off her face by a Nike branded bandanna.

She was talking quite animatedly to this guy; Lena had never seen him before, yet they were laughing and joking in an intimate way. The CEO had to admit that the man was pretty handsome with his shaggy brown hair and beard, but she felt uncomfortable at the way he was looking at Kara. Beside her, Lena heard Alex growl.

“ _What is she doing talking to him_?!” the coach hissed, her face scrunching up into a frown.

Len felt the anxiety bubble up in her chest. There was a reason her gut felt uneasy watching Kara with this man.  
  
“Why what’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“That’s Kara’s Ex, Mike Matthews. He’s just lost to Nadal in the men’s semi final an hour or so ago, their game overran into this morning from yesterday. Convenient that he’s decided to cozy up to Kara now he’s no longer in the spotlight!”

“Why is Kara talking to him then?” Lena spat, unable to hold back the jealously any longer.

“Sometimes she’s too nice and oblivious for her own good,” Alex scowled.

Lena clenched her fists when Mike leaned down and whispered something into Kara’s ear, making her throw her head back and howl with laughter. Oh that boy knew exactly what he was doing. Somewhere in the background, the Wimbledon official (Jeffrey was it?) called for Kara’s name so she could begin the pre-match press conference.

Kara took a step forward to Mike, and pulled him in for a hug goodbye. The man took his chance as they began to pull away. He took the player by surprise when he darted forward and kissed her square on the mouth. Kara stood frozen to the spot in shock, but made no effort to push him away.

Sam and Alex gasped. Lena’s heart broke into tiny pieces just like the champagne flute she’d been holding, that slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor with a loud smash. She choked back a sob as the entire room turned to stare at the noise.

Kara was broken out of her trance, and her eyes widened when she saw that Lena watching her. She immediately shoved Mike off her and scrambled towards the CEO.

“Lena, it’s not what it looked like-” She started, desperation in her voice.

Lena ignored her, turned around and all but sprinted out of the room. What she didn’t see was Kara trying to follow, running out the Lounge only to be stopped by Alex in the corridor. The blonde snapped at her sister, trying to convince her to let her go after the CEO. It was also then that Jeffrey appeared, politely reminding her that she had a press room of journalists waiting for her.

Kara didn’t know what to do; she was being pulled from left to right. To make matters worse, Mike Matthews also decided to show his face.

“Just forget about her babe, she’s a Luthor, she’ll only drag you down,” he said, trying to grab her arms.

Kara was seething as she faced the arrogant man, “ _YOU!_ ”

“What? I’m just saying, the evil bitch probably-”

Mike didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as he was promptly silenced by Kara’s fist hitting him square on the jaw.

* * *

 

  
This was all just a terrible misunderstanding, Sam decided. If it hadn’t been for that jerk Mike Matthews, she and Lena would be sat on Centre Court, cheering on Lena’s new squeeze without a worry. She did not expect to be running round all of Wimbledon, searching for her broken hearted friend. What made it worse was that they were actually missing the match!

If only she could find Lena, and tell her how Kara had socked Mike in the face, everything would be fine.

After an half an hour, she had managed to finally track Lena down. The CEO was sat outside on _Henman Hill_ amongst the many spectators who couldn’t get a ticket for Centre Court. The big screens they’d installed were showing the first set, and so far Kara was losing 1-4 to Livewire.

 _ **“Danvers isn’t looking good; her head isn’t in the game. She keeps looking up to her Player’s Box, expecting someone to be there? Well this person hasn’t showed and I think it’s spooked her,”**_ the commentators noticed.

“Oh Lee,” Sam soothed as she sat down next to her upset friend who was staring intently at the screen. Tears began to fall down Lena’s face as she dug her nails into her palms, feeling the skin being cut as she pressed harder.

On the courts, Kara was being outclassed by Leslie Willis. Despite her small size, Leslie was strong, and Kara found herself struggling to return some of her shots.

Leslie was also fast and agile, and it was very difficult to get anything past her. If Kara hit the ball gently so it only just got over the net, Leslie would race forwards like a bolt of lightning and manage to return it in the nick of time. If Kara then went for an overhead shot, Leslie would already be running backwards and jump up high to hit it back. She didn’t typically use such tactics herself; she placed all her shots so Kara had to run for them, but she focused more on the power and speed of them rather than the placement. On occasion, Leslie’s serves just whizzed straight past a distracted Kara, the latter unable to return them.

“You missed quite the sight earlier,” Sam said nudging the CEO. “Didn’t realise Kara had such a temper on her.”

“W-What are you talking about?” Lena asked in-between sniffles.

“Well if you hadn’t ran off, you would’ve seen Kara smashing her fist into Mike’s face!”

“She did what?” The CEO said shocked.

“She didn’t want that kiss, he caught her off guard. She got so angry she actually hit the jerk when she knew you’d seen it.”

“That’s…a lot to process.”

“Listen Lena,”Sam sighed. “I’m 100% certain at this point that Kara Danvers only wants _YOU_. You should have seen the girl afterwards, she was devastated.”

“She was?”

“Yeah, I mean look at her play now!” Sam yelled, pointing at the screen where Kara had just lost the first set. The blonde was visibly kicking herself in frustration as she wiped her face with a towel.

Lena remained quiet and frowned as she watched the blonde sit with her head in her hands during the break.

“We need to get to Centre Court now and I need to show my support for Kara.”

“Atta girl!” Sam beamed, jumping to her feet and offering out a hand to help the CEO to her feet.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was ecstatic when she saw Lena and Sam enter the Player’s Box to take their seats. Sam handed Alex one of the many glasses of Pimms they’d bought before sitting down.

“I knew you’d come,” the coach smiled at the CEO, taking a sip of the drink. “She needs you more than ever right now.”

Lena nodded in return as her gaze drifted to where Kara was seated, munching on a banana for a much needed refuel. The CEO felt her heart race when she saw Kara. The seriousness on her face making her look angry, and rightly so, she was loosing the second set already, 0-3. It looked like she needed a miracle to pull off a victory.

Sam saw the look on Lena’s face, and her hands that were clenching her palms. She moved her hand to Lena’s, linking their fingers together to try calm the CEO down. 

“Just relax.” Sam whispered.

Lena took a deep breath. She looked back at Kara and was shocked to see the player staring back at her flabbergasted. She mouthed an apology to Kara, hoping it would at least reassure the blonde for the time being until they could talk. Kara, in return, sent her back a small smile and wave.

“Time!” Shouted the umpire, signalling the break was over and that play should continue.

The match resumed and it was like watching a different Kara. There was a spring back in her step as she served three straight aces down the middle, Leslie unable to reach them.

“Forty - Love,” droned the umpire.

She won the game when Leslie returned her serve, only for it to hit the net.

“Game, Miss Danvers.”

Kara fist pumped the air and let out a cry of victory. She went on to win game after game until she won the entire second set 6-3. The championship title would be decided in this final round. Kara was close. She only needed to hold Leslie off a little bit longer to win.

The third and final set started, and neither could break the other’s serve.

By the fifth game, Lena couldn’t help it. Yelling when she could.

“ _Come on Kara!_ ” She shouted every now and then, getting the crowd around her doing the same.

“You’re really getting into this,” Sam giggled looking at Lena who was gulping her second glass of Pimms.

“She can do it. I know she can.” The CEO replied.

“YES KARA!” Alex yelled, jumping to her seat when her sister won the game on a break point.

“What’s happening?” Sam asked confused, still not fully grasping the rules of tennis.

“Kara is winning. All she has to do is win the next few points then she’s won.” Alex explained, practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

“Come on,” Lena whispered to herself, willing Kara to victory.

The blonde walked to the edge of the court. Receiving two balls from the ballboys and starting to serve. The whole place was silent. Lena couldn’t help herself.

“You can do this Kara!” She shouted, drawing the gaze of the entire crowd.

“Silence please,” The umpire shushed, looking in Lena’s direction.

Sam smirked and poked her side, but Lena didn’t care when she saw Kara forcing back the giggles.

It was match point. Kara served, landing both balls in the net, causing a double fault.

“Shit!” Alex cursed under her breath.

“This is so intense I can’t breathe!” Sam cried.

“You can do this Kara!” Lena yelled again.

This time the blonde’s face turned serious, wiping her brow again before she served. Back and forth, the rally seemed to go on for years.

But when Leslie hit the ball into the net the whole crowd screamed as Kara fell to her knees to the floor in happiness, euphoria washing over her body.

“Game, Set, Match, Miss Danvers. Your new Wimbledon Ladies champion!” The umpire announced.

Lena jumped to her feet, screaming and pulling Sam and a crying Alex into a group hug.

“She did it!” The tennis coach sobbed.

The three women watched as Kara pulled herself to her feet, and walked over to the net to shake Leslie’s hand.

“Congrats blondie, good match,” her rival conceded.

Kara gave her opponent a hug before turning to the umpire to also thank him. Fans cheered as the blonde threw her bandanna into the throngs of people.

Not caring about anyone, Kara jumped to the wall and climbed it into the crowd. Her only destination was Lena. The CEO watched as security followed Kara, begging her to go back to the court, but she didn’t. She was a woman on a mission.

Kara walked through the crowds of people who were shaking her hand as she went, and patting her on the back. Lena watched as she was now running towards her, taking two steps at a time to reach the CEO.

Alex and Sam stood aside with grins on their faces as Lena walked to the aisle, reaching the stairs just as Kara got to their row. She pulled Lena into a deep embrace, the CEO hugging her back tightly not wanting to let her go. The crowd screamed, and camera’s flashed everywhere. Kara pulled from the hug, resting her head onto Lena’s.

“You came,” She smiled.

Lena said nothing, just moving her lips onto the champion’s in a passionate kiss that made the crowds scream louder.

“You did it Kara! You won!” Lena exclaimed with glee as she pulled back from the kiss.

“I love you,” Kara said so convinced, a wide smile covering her face before security dragged her back onto the court, leaving Lena in a state of shock.

“Oh my god, Lena, that was so hot,” Sam said fanning herself.

  
“Speak for yourself babe,” Alex grimaced. “I just had to watch my baby sister make-out in front of hundreds of people.”

Lena laughed but she couldn’t take her eyes off Kara as she made her way back to the court to be handed the prestigious trophy.

 

* * *

 

 

After hours of press and interviews, Kara was over the moon when she was finally able to return to her locker room before the traditional Wimbledon Ball that started in a few hours. She was really hoping Lena was still around somewhere, because their little reunion was cut too short.

Kara opened her locker, placing the _Venus Rosewater Dish_ on the bench nearby. She tugged off her sweat soaked t-shirt and contemplated sending Lena a text when she heard the doors to the gym open, followed by the sound of footsteps. The blonde spun around and grinned when she saw Lena leaning on the wall in front on her smiling back.

“Hey,” Kara greeted softly.

The CEO moved closer to her, resting her hands onto Kara’s face, pulling her close for a long and passionate kiss. Only pulling back when they needed air.

Lena rested her head onto the blonde’s, looking deep into her blue eyes she smirked.

“I love you too _Supergirl._ ” Lena said, using the nickname the media had bestowed on the tennis player before she pressed her lips onto Kara’s again.

“I’m so sorry about earlier Kara. Seeing Mike kiss you like that, I just t-thought-” Lena rambled fidgeting with her hands.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him before it was too late,” Kara said, cutting Lena off. “ But trust me, I don’t want him or anyone else Lena. I want you.”

“Good, because that’s it. I’m not leaving you. Not unless you want me to.” Lena replied.

“I never want you to leave again,” Kara said, as Lena smiled back at her. Both unable to shake the smiles that covered their faces. “In fact I have a proposition.”

“ _Oh_?”

“So I have two weeks of vacation coming up, and I hear National City has great weather this time of year.”

“You’re well informed,” Lena hummed, tracing the skin on the blonde’s clavicle. “Hotels can be kinda pricey though, even for Wimbledon champions.”

“Oh no, what do you suggest I do?” Kara gasped dramatically, keeping up the playful act.

“Luckily for you,” Lena rasped, voice dripping with seduction. “I have a some free space at my apartment, and the rates are great value for money.”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at their little role play, causing Lena to join in as she nestled her head in the crook of the blonde’s neck. She stared at the silverware beside them.

 “I can’t believe you did it Kara. You won Wimbledon!”

“I still can’t believe it…there’s even talk of me becoming World Number One..”

“You deserve this, all of it,” Lena said before she leaned up and kissed her again.

“If someone had asked me last week that I would win Wimbledon and end up together with someone as gorgeous as you, I’d have told them they were delirious. But look at us now, kissing in the locker room with that trophy next us.”

The CEO flashed her a devilish grin as she sat down on the bench.

“We can do more than kiss,” Lena suggested, moving her hands to the waistband of Kara’s shorts to pull the woman onto her lap.

“Hmm, I’m struggling to remember what happened the last time I was in this position. Refresh my memory?”

“Gladly.”

Their lips met again in a passionate frenzied kiss, withhands roaming everywhere. By accident the Wimbledon trophy was knocked off the bench, clattering to the floor before their clothes followed.

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later, they laid on top of each other on the bench, covered in sweat and kisses. Holding onto each other, neither wanting to let go.

“So, there is this ball tonight,” Kara began. “All the winners get invited to it and even Prince William and Harry will be there”

“You get to meet the Royals?” Lena asked in awe, her head rising off Kara’s chest.

“Well, I was hoping we both could. What do you say? Will you come with me?” Kara asked pulling Lena closer.

“Of course darling.”  
   
Later that evening, the pair walked through the crowd of people, Kara wearing a stunning golden dress, with Lena on her arm, wearing an equally beautiful red dress. Sam and Alex followed behind them together.

Kara was the Queen of Wimbledon, and the smile that covered her face wasn’t just because she was clinging to a trophy, but because of the woman that was on her arm, a woman that two days ago she didn’t know.

Lena Luthor had won her heart, game, set and match.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was long. 
> 
> I got inspiration from this year's Wimbledon and from a comment I saw on Tumblr about Lena drooling over Tennis Player!Kara's arms. Hey presto, this is the result.
> 
> I tried to keep it accurate in all aspects of the game/tournament, but my tennis knowledge is lacking so it might not be 100% accurate.
> 
> I may continue this with another little follow up one shot if enough people are interested, but failing that I hope everyone enjoys this as it is!


End file.
